utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
The dice are cast
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Evolution Eve |previous = Evolution Eve エボリューション・イヴ |next = Evolution Eve (off vocal) エボリューション・イヴ (off vocal) |current track = The dice are cast}} |font color = white |name = エボリューション・イヴ The dice are cast |image = |kanji name = The dice are cast |romaji name = The dice are cast |translation = The dice are cast |type = Opening Theme |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi }} The opening theme for the first episode of the anime [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)| |3=' Maji LOVE Revolutions'}}]] and the second track from [[QUARTET NIGHT single|'QUARTET NIGHT single']]. It is sung by [[QUARTET NIGHT|'QUARTET NIGHT']]: [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Camus|'Camus']], who are voiced by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki, respectively. Lyrics English = R''':　Ready, '''R:　Set, A''':　Go! '''C:　With you R''':　Shaking time! '''R:　Uh, shake & shake A''':　Shaking night! '''C:　Uh, shake & shake All：　Call us, honey 　QUARTET NIGHT! R''':　Your lip gently kissed '''All：　(Dancing heart) R''':　Even trembling, it’s so precious! '''All：　(Yes, dancing heart) A''':　That continuous deep trip '''All：　(Dancing heart) C''':　Time and time again, it’s my favorite! '''R:　There are no rules from the start! R''':　I’ll take it all! '''A:　My dreams and my love, I won’t hold back! C''':　I won’t let you go! '''R・'R':　Romantically, A'・'C:　Dramatically, All：　Feel my love to the tips of your toes All：　Breaking through! See, the times are changing! 　Surely in this moment now! 　Breaking through! Searching for the reason, 　Tonight, this forbidden practice 　As punishment… You made me serious All：　A dream far grander than anything else, 　The dice are cast! R''':　Once reflected in the glass, '''All：　(Dancing heart) R''':　I can be bold '''All：　(Yes, dancing heart) A''':　Misting over with my breath, '''All：　(Dancing heart) C''':　Tracing a message '''R:　Cast the dice on the table! R''':　The number that appeared, '''A:　I’ll make it what you wish it to be! C''':　What is it you desire? '''R・'R':　You might as well A'・'C:　Wish that it All：　Shines as the no.1, right? Honey All：　Breaking through! So hot it’s dangerous! 　The flames lit within my heart for you! 　Breaking through! In this greatest scene, 　Softly to your sleeping face, 　I’ll convey it… the song of my vow! All：　A special dream the likes of which you’ve never seen, 　The dice are cast! R''':　Ready, '''R:　Set, A''':　Go! '''C:　With you R''':　Beneath the dazzling stardust, '''R:　Our eyes met A''':　I want to whisper into your ear '''C:　That I will love you eternally R'・'R:　Exotically, A'・'C:　Fantastically, All：　Now… They overlap and blur together All：　 Breaking through! See, the times are changing! 　Surely in this moment now! 　Breaking through! Searching for the reason, 　Tonight, this forbidden practice 　As punishment… You made me serious 　A dream far grander than anything else, 　The dice are cast!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = R''':　Ready '''R:　Set A''':　Go '''C:　With You R''':　Shaking Time '''R:　Uh, Shake & Shake A''':　Shaking Night '''C:　Uh, Shake & Shake All：　Call Us, Honey 　QUARTET NIGHT! R''':　sotto Kiss o shita Lip '''All：　(Dancing Heart) R''':　furue mo itoshiku '''All：　(Yes, Dancing Heart) A''':　sono tsudzuki o Deep Trip '''All：　(Dancing Heart) C''':　nando mo Favorite '''R:　RŪRU nante motomoto nai R''':　ubaitoru dake '''A:　yume mo koi mo enryo wa shinai C''':　hanashi wa shinai '''R・'R':　ROMANTIKKU ni A'・'C:　DORAMATIKKU ni All：　tsumasaki made kanjite　My Love All：　Breaking Through　jidai ga hora kawaru 　masa ni ima kono shunkan ni 　Breaking Through　riyuu wa atodzuke de 　koyoi, kindan no PURAKUTISU 　batsu sa… honki ni saseta All：　donna mono yori kakuue no yume 　The Dice Are Cast R''':　GARASU ni utsushitara '''All：　(Dancing Heart) R''':　daitan ni nareru '''All：　(Yes, Dancing Heart) A''':　kokyuu de kumorasete '''All：　(Dancing Heart) C''':　nazotte Message '''R:　TĒBURU ni DAISU o nage R''':　deta me no kazu no '''A:　onozomi o kanaete ageru C''':　nani o motomeru '''R・'R':　douse naraba A'・'C:　No.1 ni All：　kagayaite to negaeba?　Honey All：　Breaking Through　kiken na hodo atsuku 　mune ni hi o tsuketa kimi ni 　Breaking Through　gokujou no keshiki de 　nemuru sugao ni sotto 　tsutae… chikai no uta yo All：　mita koto nai tokubetsu na yume 　The Dice Are Cast R''':　Ready '''R:　Set A''':　Go '''C:　With You R''':　mabayui hoshikuzu no shita '''R:　hitomi o awase A''':　sasayakitai yo mimimoto de '''C:　towa ni aisu koto R'・'R:　EKIZOTIKKU ni A'・'C:　FANTASUTIKKU ni All：　saa… kasanaritokeaou All：　Breaking Through　jidai ga hora kawaru 　masa ni ima kono shunkan ni 　Breaking Through　riyuu wa atodzuke de 　koyoi, kindan no PURAKUTISU 　batsu sa… honki ni saseta 　donna mono yori kakuue no yume 　The Dice Are Cast |-| Kanji = R''':　Ready '''R:　Set A''':　Go '''C:　With you R''':　Shaking time '''R:　Uh, shake & shake A''':　Shaking night '''C:　Uh, shake & shake All:　Call us, honey 　QUARTET NIGHT! R''':　そっとKissをしたLip '''All:　(Dancing heart) R''':　震えも愛しく '''All:　(Yes, dancing heart) A''':　その続きをDeep trip '''All:　(Dancing heart) C''':　何度もFavorite '''R:　ルールなんてもともとない R''':　奪い取るだけ '''A:　夢も恋も遠慮はしない C''':　離しはしない '''R:・'R':　ロマンティックに A'・'C:　ドラマティックに All:　つま先まで感じて　My Love All:　Breaking through　時代がほら変わる 　まさに今この瞬間に 　Breaking through　理由は後づけで 　今宵、禁断のプラクティス 　罰さ…本気にさせた All:　どんなものより格上の夢 　The dice are cast R''':　ガラスに映したら '''All:　(Dancing heart) R''':　大胆になれる '''All:　(Yes, dancing heart) A''':　呼吸で曇らせて '''All:　(Dancing heart) C''':　なぞって Message '''R:　テーブルにダイスを投げ R''':　出た目の数の '''A:　お望みを叶えてあげる C''':　何を求める？ '''R・'R':　どうせならば A'・'C:　No.1に All:　輝いてと願えば？　Honey All:　Breaking through　危険な程熱く 　胸に火を付けた君に 　Breaking through　極上の景色で 　眠る素顔にそっと 　伝え…誓いの歌よ All:　見た事ない特別な夢 　The dice are cast R''':　Ready '''R:　Set A''':　Go '''C:　With you R''':　目映い星屑の下 '''R:　瞳を合わせ A''':　囁きたいよ耳もとで '''C:　永久(とわ)に愛すこと R'・'R:　エキゾティックに A'・'C:　ファンタスティックに All:　さあ…重なり溶け合おう All:　Breaking through　時代がほら変わる 　まさに今この瞬間に 　Breaking through　理由は後づけで 　今宵、禁断のプラクティス 　罰さ…本気にさせた 　どんなものより格上の夢 　The dice are cast歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos References Navigation |tint1 = #1A85A6 |tint2 = #65AFC4}} Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:QUARTET NIGHT (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Opening Theme Category:Evolution Eve (songs)